


The way you look at me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas gets caught making googly eyes at his girlfriend





	The way you look at me

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”Vic had confronted Lucas 

 

They were keeping their new relationship on the downlow nobody could know about them being together 

He had been giving her bedroom eyes for a while now an doing it around the station not only that little touches here and there 

Lucas would look for excuses just to be able to be around the woman he loved so much 

“I can’t help myself when I’m around you”Lucas said trying to apologize to her his head hanging down a bit 

“I’m not complaining I like when you shower me with attention but I don’t think here is the best place to be doing all of that necessarily”Vic told him reminding him about their deal to keep their romantic life strictly personal

 

“You’re right you have a point I need to be more careful thankfully no one else has noticed”Lucas mentioned to her

They both had their careers to worry about as long as they kept things nice and easy the way they have been it shouldn’t be an issue really

“We really should be more careful but you do look really handsome today”Vic whispered to him her eyes lighting up

“Since we are giving out compliments today it’s my turn you are beautiful as always”Lucas whispered back to her


End file.
